riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Department of Magical Law Enforcement
Department Overview The Department of Magical Law Enforement consists of three departments: The M.L.E., the Aurors, and the Hit Wizards. Only two of these departments are known to the general public, and the Ministry of Magic will not admit that the third, the Hit Wizards, exists. 'M.L.E. ' The M.L.E., or Magical Law Enforcers, are the entry level "job" for this department. After the heavy losses in the Auror department during the war with Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic imposed new requirements for acceptance as an Auror, stating that "all Auror candidates must serve an interim period within the M.L.E. first, before being permitted to apply to the Auror Department, lest we incur significant burial costs." Thus, all those who wish to be an Auror must first be a M.L.E., with exceptions only made in truly extraordinary circumstances. The general period of time that one must be a M.L.E. first varies. The M.L.E. handle common criminals of the wizarding world, and deal with theft & robbery, embezzlement, assaults and murders that did not include the use of dark items or the dark arts, vandalism & other propery damage, disappearances & kidnappings, acting as security details for wizarding events held in or sponsored by Diagon & Knockturn Alleys, Hogsmeade, the Ministry of Magic, St. Mungo's, & Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Requirements - 'In order to be accepted to this position an applicant must have received at least four N.E.W.T.'s, with nothing lower than an E for "Exceeds Expectations." Three of the N.E.W.T.'s must be in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration. The requirements for the general M.L.E. are slightly lower than the requirements for the Auror Department and the Hit Wizard Department, on account that the M.L.E. handle less severe cases. However, if one wishes to advance in the department, they must have recieved no fewer than five N.E.W.T.'s, with nothing lower than an E for "Exceeds Expectations," if they desire to become an Auror or Hit Wizard down the line. 'Aurors ' The Aurors are an elite group of witches and wizards in magical law enforcement, and they battle the Dark Arts. They can handle all of the case types that the M.L.E. handle, but additionally handle assaults and murders perpetrated by a dark wizard, dark art, or a dark magical item, serial killings, the disposal and identification of dark magical items, the hunting down and finding of any escaped wizards or witches from Azkaban or any wizards and witches suspected of being involved in the dark arts, the investigation of any suspicious dark activity including but not limited to dark objects, use of dark spells or potions, & use of Unforgivable curses, terrorist activity investigation, and the conduction of raids. Throughout wizarding history they have been reknowned for the fierce duels that they may wind up involved in with dark wizards and witches, and have also been reknowned for their short life expectancies as a result of their daily job functions. '''Requirements - '''All Aurors have spent some time in the M.L.E. first, before being admitted into the Auror department. In order to be accepted to this position an applicant must have spent some time in the M.L.E., and have received at least five N.E.W.T.'s, with nothing lower than an E for "Exceeds Expectations." Four of the N.E.W.T.'s must be in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. Other N.E.W.T.'s outside of that allow the department to "specialize" the Auror to a particular brand of cases. For instance, an Auror well versed in Ancient Runes may become a part of a magical forensics squad specializing in analyzing runes used in dark magic crimes. Additionally an applicant must pass a criminal background check and "a stringent series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror office." These tests assess skill in practical defence, perseverance and dedication, and the ability to react well to stress. '''Training -' All new Aurors are put through a stringent period of training. Previously, before Aurors were required to spend time in the M.L.E., Aurors were required to spend three years in training after leaving Hogwarts. However, the amount of training for those who have served in the M.L.E. has been accordingly reduced down to two years, or less for those demonstrating extraordinary aptitude in the field. In short, the amount of training for a new Auror trainee varies by the accepted candidate. All Auror trainees are taught Concealment and Disguise, Stealth and Tracking, Dark Magic Recognition, Physical Self Defense (in the unlikely event that they do lose their wand in battle), and given the recent trend of magical creatures attacking humanity, an additional course in 'Magical Creatures & How to Deal With Them' has been added to their curriculum, the emphasis of this course being not on how to immobilize or safely relocate a dangerous magical creature, but on how to kill the creature or distract them long enough to get innocent victims away from its rampage. Hit Wizards The Hit Wizards, like the Aurors, are an elite group of witches and wizards in magical law enforcement. However, unlike the Aurors, they technically don't exist. They can handle all types of cases that the M.L.E. and Aurors handle, but they are tasked with addtional, less...moral assignments. They are the ones that hunt down dangerous wizarding criminals when the law, or the Aurors, fail. They have been given a license to kill, and at times have been...permitted, to chose their own targets whom they feel are a threat to general wizarding security. They handle the following: *Criminals not convicted by the Wizengamut, those that the upper echelons of the Wizengamut and Ministry Law Enforcement feel are too dangerous to be allowed to roam, are chosen for assassination. It is a Hit Wizard's job to carry it out. *Individuals the Ministry feels are too dangerous to be left free are marked to be brought in. Hit Wizards hunt them down and bring them in, dead or alive. Aurors are instructed to bring wizards in alive when possible. Hit Wizards are given free task in regards to this. *When insufficient evidence is available, a Hit Wizard should try to deposit false evidence or frame them for conviction. Once, prior to the war with Voldemort, Hit Wizards served alongside the Aurors, going after dangerous wizarding criminals that did not employ dark magic in their crimes. Or at least, this is what the public was told…how curious that after the war with Voldemort once suspected Death Eaters, ones without enough proof against them to put them away for life within Azkaban's walls, began to wind up dead. Once the fallout of the war with Voldemort ended the Hit Wizards were curiously disbanded from the Ministry of Magic, however…recently rumors that they have been resurrected have begun to be whispered through the Ministry's walls. Hit Wizards are unknown to the public, and are back in existence. They have become the 'black ops runners' of the Ministry of Magic. Rumors of Ministry assassinations of dangerous criminals not fit for Azkaban, carried out by squads of wizards and witches in cowls and masks, cloaked with concealing identity charms, have resurfaced. While the public does not know, and only suspects, is that the hit wizards are the ones sent in to kill criminals left out on the streets when the law fails. However…. Mistakes have been made, and innocent lives have been taken. All Hit Wizards are 'Aurors' officially in the Ministry of Magic job registrars. Not even their coworkers know their actual profession. All Hit Wizards are Aurors, and the public is not aware that they are Hit Wizards. Hit Wizards have their own personal bed reserved in St. Mungo's Hospital. 'Requirements -' Hit Wizards are also Aurors, and as such have the same requirements that the Aurors have. They must have spent some time in the M.L.E. first, before being admitted into the Hit Wizard department, and must have received at least five N.E.W.T.'s, with nothing lower than an E for "Exceeds Expectations." Four of the N.E.W.T.'s must be in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. However, while an applicant for the Auror department must pass a criminal background check and "a stringent series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror office," the Hit Wizard department is a bit more "lax" and "forgiving" of criminal records. Additionally when a M.L.E. is being promoted, they're overall 'morality' is looked into, so as to guage how they would handle the necessary murders that are a part of the job. If they are the sort to not mind, and are particularly violent and competent in fighting, they may be drug into the Hit Wizard division as opposed to the Auror division. 'Training - '''Hit Wizards go through all the same training as Auror trainees do: After all, to the public and their coworkers they ''are ''Aurors. On a day-to-day basis they function ''as ''Aurors, with the Hit Wizard portion of their job only taking up some of their time. However, Hit Wizards additionally are subjected to random 'tests' meant to guage how well they react to psychological stressers and surprise attack. It is not uncommon for a new Hit Wizard trainee to be viciously assaulted on their day off just to "see" if they'd be able to survive the sudden attack. Healer to the Enforcers Due to the high injury rates sustained by those in the M.L.E., the Ministry of Magic decided that it would save money by employing its own Healer. After all, paying a Healer to follow the M.L.E. around and having ''them be on scene right when injuries occur, so that their lives can be more easily saved in that 'golden hour,' is far cheaper than having to continually hire replacement M.L.E.'s when older ones die, pay for their training & medical expenses, only for them to get killed and have the entire process start all over again. Thus, the Healer to the Enforcers is both a M.L.E. (not an Auror or Hit Wizard) and a Healer. They have formal training as a Healer and are licensed as a practicing Healer, and are formally trained as a M.L.E. This way they can be dispatched on cases with the rest of the M.L.E. without being a liability. Their job when dispatced is to prevent themsevles from being hurt, so that they can assist in healing those law enforcers and innocent bystanders that are hexed or clawed down when it inevitably happens. The Healer to the Enforcers is very much like a military medic, in that they have enough training to help out in all areas, can take the 'shot' when needed, conduct rescues when needed, but are expected to 'hang back' and function only as an on scene Healer unless absolutely necessary. As such, they are highly paid for their job, and are the highest paid position in the entire M.L.E. '''Requirements - '''They have the same requirements as a general M.L.E., and as a Healer. '''Training - '''They undergo the same training as a general M.L.E. and Healer, but additionally they undergo specialized training meant to replicate 'on scene multiple casualty incidents' involving hostile situations (such as dark wizards attempting to kill students or other M.L.E., or creatures attacking), where they are drilled in how to reach the injured victims, how to treat them 'on scene', and how to get them 'out of the danger area' without being injured themsevles. Pay Scales M.L.E. Trainee - 500 Galleons per month M.L.E. - 600 Galleons per month Head of the M.L.E. Division - 900 Galleons per month Healer to the Enforcers - 1900 Galleons per month Auror Trainee - 700 Galleons per month Auror - 1100 Galleons per month Head of the Auror Division - 1500 Galleons per month Hit Wizard Trainee - 700 Galleons per month ** Hit Wizard - Amount varies by assignment. ** ** Since Hit Wizards are also Aurors, they receive both salaries while in training. This is because there is separate training specifically ''for' being a Hit Wizard that a Hit Wizard must do, on top of their Auror training. So a Hit Wizard trainee receives the 700 galleons a month, and then they receive an additional 700 galleons a month for being an Auror trainee, making it a grand total of 1400 galleons of month while in training.' Hit Wizards that are out of training receive their normal Auror pay, and then any assignments that they do they receive a stipend for that. For instance, a Hit Wizard gets 1100 Galleons per month as an Auror, and may not have any assignments as a Hit Wizard for 4 months. So for those 4 months, they receive only 1100 Galleons a month. However another month they receive 2 assignments, each with a stipend of 1000 Galleons. If those are completed successfully, they would receive 3200 Galleons that month. '''Other Incentives - '''All M.L.E.'s, Aurors, and Hit Wizards receive full health coverage from the Ministry of Magic, meaning that they owe St. Mungo's no money out-of-pocket when injured, either on or off the job. Department of Magical Law Enforcement Employees M.L.E. Emma Hope - Head of the M.L.E. Holly Edwards - Healer to the Enforcers Tucker Brinley Kyla Anderson Blake Gentry Aurors Riley Anderson - Head of the Auror Division Josh Morgan Kara Everett Hit Wizards Department Head - A Masked Figure (Identity Unknown) Kara Bexley (formerly Everett) Riley Anderson - Head of the Auror Division Holly.jpg Josh.jpg kara.JPG Kyla.jpg Tuck.jpg Blake.jpg